Vidas a toda velocidad
by Nagore Cullen Swan
Summary: Bella, Rose y Alice son unas humanas con dones y que corren en las carreras ilegales de su barrio, ¿Qué pasará cuando 3 vampiros que adoran la velocidad se encuentren con ellas? Entren y lean no sean muy duros soy nueva en esto ;
1. Chapter 1

_**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER, LA TRAMA ES MÍA**_

* * *

Capítulo 1.

Bella POV

Era una mañana fría, normal en Forks. Mi hermana Alice, entrço sin llamar en mi habitación y empezó a saltar sobre mi cama.

"Alice, tienes 17 años, no crees que ya eres mayorcita como para saltar encima de mi cama?" La pregunté mientras me tapaba el rostro con la almohada.

"Bella, es hora de ir a clase, presiento que algo fantástico va a ocurrir" Canturreó ella mientras me elegía la ropa que me iba a poner hoy.

"Alices estoy cansada, la carrera de anoche fue bastante complicada y apenas he podido dormir"

La carrera contra James fue una de las mas dificiles de mi vida, creo que bajo su capó hay varias cosas ilegales, pero aun así le gané "

"Venga Bella no te quejes y date prisa que Rose nos está esperando abajo" Y salió de mi habitación con una sonrisilla traviesa.

Con un gruñido me levanté de la cama y me fui a dar una ducha express. La ducha en verdad me relajó los músculos agarrotados de las piernas por culpa de la carrera...

Cuando salí del servicio, me di cuenta del porqué la sonrisilla de Alice, me habia dejado sobre el escritorio un jersey rosa palo, unos pitillos y unos tacones del

mismo color que el jersey. Alice sabia que no me gustaban mucho los zapatos demasiados altos pero aun así me los puse ya que no queria enfadarla. Por muy

enana que fuera, no querrás ver la furia del duendecillo malvado cuando no te pones algo que te a elegido.

Alice, Rose y yo somos hermanas, pero nuestros padres murieron en un accidente de tren dejándonos a nosotras huérfanas con 14,15 y 15 años

respectivamente. Nos tuvimos que mudar a casa de nuestra abuela paterna Marie hace 3 años, ya que vivia cerca de nuestra casa. Rose cumplió los 18 hace 3

meses asique nos pudimos mudarcon ella a casa de nuestros padres. A mi solo me faltaban 1 par de meses para cumplirlos. Para Alice fue muy duro ya que era

la más pequeña y la más consentida pero lo supo superar. Todavia duele el recuerdo de nuestros padres pero no como al principio.

Tras ponerme la ropa, me maquillé muy tenuemente y me pinte los labios con un gloss rosa. Al bajar a la cocina me encontré con una Rosalie feliz y a una Alice

más llena de energia de lo normal. Extraño.

"Vale, se puede saber qué os pasa a vosotras dos?" Las pregunté mientras las señalaba con el dedo índice.

"Nada, solo que hoy por fin voy a poder competir contra Royce, estoy deseando verle la cara a ese cabrón cuando vea que llego yo antes que él a la línea de

meta." Dijo Rose con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

"Rose solo ten cuidado vale? No quiero que te pase nada, ya sabes que Royce siempre está haciendo muchas maniobras peligrosas"

"Tranquila Bella, he visto como Rose llegaba a la línea de meta antes que Royce sin ningun rasguño." Dijo Alice mientras terminaba su bol de cereales.

"Aun así ten precaucción, las visiones de Alices pueden cambiar en menos de 1 segundo."

"Bella te olvidas de que tengo el escudo y vámonos ya a clase que si no llegaremos tarde." Dijo Rose mientras cogía las llaves de su BMW azul.

Mientras salíamos, Alice se quedó inmovil con la vista perdida como cada vez que tiene visiones desde hace 2 años.

"Alice! Que has visto?" Dije mientras la tomaba la mano y nos sentabamos en el escalón de la puerta. No es normal que tres humanas tuvieran poderes asique

cuando Alice nos contó que podia ver el futuro nos quedamos mudas hasta que 5 segundos después nos lo demostró adivinando que nuestro hamster se

escaparía de la jaula en 10 minutos, y decidimos que no se lo contariamos a nadie y actuariamos como si nada.

"Bella mañana corres contra ella, y no va a ser una carrera limpia que digamos."

* * *

**Hola! Bueno que tal os a parecido el primer cap? espero que os halla gustado, cualquiero duda o aclaración que quieran dejen sus reviews. ¿Quién será ella? jajajaj os dejo con la intriga**

**Abrazos de Emmett y mordiscos.  
**

**N~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLAA¡ ANTES DE NADA MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE ME HABEIS MANDADO, ME ALEGRASTEIS EL DIA :)**

**AQUI OS DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAP. NOS LEEMOS ABAJO CHAO!  
**

**__****LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER, LA TRAMA ES MÍA**

* * *

Capitulo 2.

Bella POV

No! Ella no! Jane era la corredora mas bestial de su grupo, Destruction. Destruction estaba formado por los corredores mas ruines y mas tramposos de todo

el instituto: James y su novia Victoria, Irina y su pareja Laurent y por ultimo Jane y su hermano Alec. Si fue dificil contra James no me puedo imaginar

como sera contra ella. Pero correria por el, por Seth. Seth era mi mejor amigo, mi hermano. Murio hace 4 meses en una carrera contra Jane. El tomo la curva

demasiado deprisa pero pudo estabilizarse pero Jane le golpeo en la parte trasera del coche y perdio el control del volante y murio al precipitarse por

un barranco. Leah, su hermana, presencio todo desde el asiento del copiloto ya que puedes ser acompañado si lo deseas por un amigo o por un miembro del

mismo equipo. Leah solo sufrio contusiones y se rompio un brazo. Alice tuvo una vision de eso 5 segundos antes y a Rosalie no le dio tiempo poner su escudo.

Leah no quiso continuar en el equipo asique agarro la mano de su novio Jared y los 2 abandonaron el mundo de las carreras. Desde ese dia nos faltan 3

corredores y nosotras tenemos que correr mas frecuente que otros grupos.

"Bella tranquila, yo estare en el asiento del copiloto y te estare protegiendo con mi escudo durante toda la carrera. Ademas encuanto salgamos del

instituto le dare unos cuantos retoques a tu coche." Dijo Rose mientras me regalaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Asenti y pusimos rumbo hacia el instituto. Durante todo el trayecto hacia el instituto me mantuve en silencio pensando en Seth, gran parte del instituto

sabia de la existencia de la carreras ilegales aunque muchos no corrian les gustaban ver la carreras desde detras de la barrera. A los profesores y a los

medicos les tuvimos que mentir y decir que tomo la curva demasiado deprisa, lo cual es cierto pero si no hubiera sido por Jane, el estaria vivo y haciendonos

bromas. 3 dias despues del accidente fue su funeral, nosotras fieles a el y a su hermana, estubimos ayudando a su madre y a Leah en todo lo que pudimos.

Jane ni siquiera se presento al funeral y eso nos hizo odiarla mucho mas de lo que la odiabamos antes.

Al llegar al aparcamiento no pude evitar mirar hacia el sitio donde aparcaban Seth y Leah y comenzo a caer una tormenta.

"Bella tranquilizate, deja de mirar alli, si no haces que pare de llover las carreras van a ser aun mas peligrosas." Dijo Rose mientras me acariciaba

la espalda.

"Oh Dios Mio!"

"Que Alice, que has visto!?" Preguntamos Rose y yo muy preocupadas.

"Vamos a tener 3 nuevos compañeros que estan bien buenos." Dijo Alice mientras saltaba de un lado para otro.

"Alice!" La regañamos Rose y yo mientras nos reiamos y en ese momento paro de llover y en el cielo solo quedo unas cuantas nubes pero sin dejar paso

al sol.

Mi don son los 4 elementos: Tierra, aire, mar y fuego. Puedo hacer lo que quiera como un terremoto, incendiar cualquier cosa, un tsunami o provocar una

tormenta o al rebes, puedo hacer un dia muy caluroso.

Nosotras ya nos ibamos cuando derrepente aparco a nuestro lado un precioso mustang de color negro y de ahí se bajaron...

* * *

**CHAN CHAN CHANNNNN! QUIENES SERAN L S QUE BAJEN DEL MUSTANG? JAJAJAJA DEJEN SUN REVIEWS.**

**POR CIERTO ANTES DE QUE SE ME OLVIDE, TENGO UN NUEVO FIC ASIQUE ME GUSTARIA QUE OS PASARAIS PARA ECHARLE UN OJO. SE LLAMA EL **

**LOBO Y LA VAMPIRA. DEJEN SUS REVIEWS ALLI TAMBIEN ^^  
**

**ABRAZOS DE EMMETT Y MORDISCOS ^^**

**N~  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_Nosotras ya nos ibamos cuando derrepente aparco a nuestro lado un precioso mustang de color negro y de ahí se bajaron..._

* * *

Capitulo 3.

Bella POV

... Los 3 hombres mas perfectos del mundo. Uno era altisimo, con un cuerpo lleno de musculos como si se hubiera pasado toda su vida

en un gimnasio, moreno y con dos hoyuelos que se le marcaron en las mejillas cuando sonrió. El segundo era muy alto pero no tan alto

como su acompañante el Oso. Se veia muy tenso pero con una pose que aparentaba ser relajada y con su cabello rubio tampandole casi

un ojo se veia muy sexi. Y el ultimo me dejo tan impactada que me hizo provocar un mini-terremoto. Era un poco mas alto que el sexi

rubio pero menos musculoso que el Oso,aun asi el tio estaba cuadrado. Su cabello era una mezcla de color cobre y rojido y estaba totalmente

desordenado dandole un toque rebelde y demasiado sexi.

"Hola! Yo soy Alice Swan y ellas son mis hermanas Rosalie y Bella." Alice se acerco a ellos mientras nos señalaba.

"Encantado de conoceros preciosas damas. Yo soy Emmett Sexi Cullen y ellos son Jasper Ricitos Cullen y Eddy Cullen"

"Emmett como te tengo que decir que no me llames Eddy, que me llamo Edward! EDWARD!" Jasper se rio disimuladamente

"Oye Eddy tranquilo que vas a asustar a estas chicas con tu mal genio" Dijo Emmett mientras sonreia marcandose sus hoyuelos.

"Encantada de conoceros, pero nos tenemos que ir a clase o llegaremos tarde."

"Bella si quieres te podemos acompañar Emmett y yo ya que vamos al mismo curso que tu."

"Mmm vale, Rose tambien va al mismo curso asique nos podemos ir los 4."

"Pues ya que vosotros os vais a ir juntos, yo me voy con Jazz asique adios" Alice cogio la mano de Jasper y se fueron hacia dentro del instituto.

"Oye como es que Alice sabia que Jasper iba a su clase? Pregunto Emmett mientras se rascaba la nuca.

"Alice es muy... intuitiba." Respondio Rosalie mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

"Nosotros deberiamos hacer lo mismo, si no nos dejaran entrar." Todos estuvimos deacuerdo con Edward y nos dirigimos a clase. Rose era mi

compañera de asiento pero me pregunto si me importaria si a partir de hoy se podia sentar con Emmett, yo la sonrei y asenti. Espero que Emmett

tenga mucha paciencia por Rosalie hay veces se que pone muy cabezota.

"Bueno y como os habeis mudado al sitio mas frio de Washington?"

"Bueno a mi padre Carlisle le ofrecieron un puesto como cirujano y mi madre Esme decidio que lo mejor seria mudarnos todos. Tampoco

se esta tan mal, nosotros viviamos antes en Alaska asique estamos acostumbrados al frio."

"Pues menos mal, porque aqui llueve los 362 dias de los 365 al año." Dije mientras me colocaba un mechon de pelo detras de la oreja.

Edward me sonrio y yo me sonroje, entonces Edward miro hacia Emmett y le fruncio el ceño a lo que Emmett solto una carcajada.

Menos mal que sono la campana que daba fin a las clases y el comienzo al recreo porque si no hubieran echado a Emmett de clase.

Rose, Emmett, Edward y yo salimos de clase y nos fuimos a la cafeteria donde nos esperaban Jasper y Alice en nuestra mesa habitual.

Fuimos a comprar nuestra comida y nos sentamos. Cuando Alice iba a hablar aparecio Royce para fastidio de Rose.

"Hola hermosura, espero que no llores si no ganas esta carrera, mi hombro y otras cosas estan para cuando las necesites."

"Royce te tengo que recordar como se llama nuestro equipo? se llama The invincible ones. Aunque seamos menos no hemos

perdido ninguna carrera." Rose trataba de decirlo tranquilamente pero se le escapo un toque de rencor.

"Eso va a cambiar hoy preciosa, y si necesitas desfogarte, ya sabes donde estoy." Y con un guiño del ojo se fue hacia su mesa.

Rosalie bufaba y decia cosas incoherentes.

"Oye Rosie quien era ese tipo y de que carrera hablaba?" Pregunto Emmett mientras tronaba sus dedos.

"Tranquilo Emmy, es demasiado largo como para contarlo aqui. Por que no venis despues de clase a nuestra casa y os lo contamos tranquilamente?"

Desde cuando se habian vuelto tan cariñosos esos dos? Enfin dejemosles en su mundo de Yupi. Los chicos se miraron entre si durante unos

breves minutos.

"Bueno vale, pero antes de ir a vuestra casa tenemos que ir a la nuestra, cosas de mudanza y eso." Hablo Jasper mientras jugaba con una manzana.

2 minutos despues, toco la campana para volver otra vez a clase, menos mal que solo quedaban 2 horas. Las clases fueron tremendamente

divertidas, Edward me conto anecdotas de Emmett. Me conto que un dia Emmett le conto a su profesor de literatura un chiste sobre cornudos,

lo que Emmett no sabia era que la mujer de su profesor le habia puesto los cuernos con su jardinero y expulsaron a Emmett del instituto

durante una semana.

Las clases terminaros y nosotras fuimos a nuestra casa a preparar la reunion. El año pasado remodelamos la casa de nuestros padres gracias

al dinero que nos proporcionaban las carreras, asique viviamos comodamente. A las 4 en punto tocaron al timbre y Alice fue a abrir la puerta.

* * *

**HOLAAA! BUENO QUE TAL EL 3 CAP? OS PARECEN QUE SON MUY CORTOS LOS CAPITULOS? DEJEN UN REVIEW CON SU RESPUESTA :))**

**1 ABRAZO DE EMMETT Y 1 MORDISCO^^**

**N~  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLAA! GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS DE VERDAD, ME ALEGRO UN MONTON DE QUE OS GUSTE ESTE FIC. NOS LEEMOS ABAJO!**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER, LA TAMA ES MÍA  
**

* * *

Capitulo 4.

Edward POV

Otro dia en este pueblo fantasma. Llevabamos 1 semana viviendo en Forks y era terriblemente aburrido. Emmett se pasaba los dias o jugando

con las playstations o tuneando nuestros coches, Jasper o estaba con Emmett ayudandole y estaba con su guitarra, Esme estaba redecorando

otra mansion que teniamos cerca de aqui, Carlisle en su despacho leyendo y leyendo y yo componiendo, luchando contra Emmett y Jasper o

corriendo por el bosque. En definitiva a los 3 dias de hacer lo mismo era muy muy MUY aburrido. Ma ana empezariamos otra vez el curso,

algo monotono y sin sentido pero Carlisle queria que pareciesemos humanos asique nos inscribio en el curso. Emmett, Jasper y yo nos

fuiamos a cazar para tener mas autocontrol cuando estemos rodeados de tantos adolescentes. Nos lo pasamos genial ya que Emmett no

paraba de contarnos chistes nuevos y Jasper le inyeccto una dosis de borrachera y Emmett iba corriendo haciedo S y se dio contra un

arbol partiendole por la mitad jajajajaja. Antes de llegar a casa, le inyeccto sobriedad para que Esme no nos regañara por andar jugando con su pequeño

vampirito. Lleguemos a tiempo para cambiarnos de ropa y coger el mustang de Jasper para ir a clase. Lleguemos un poco tarde pero con el tiempo suficiente.

Jasper aparco al lado de un BMW azul precioso donde estaban 3 chicas guapisimas.

_-Son ellos, son ellos biennnnn! estoy deseando conocerlos-_ Los pensamientos de una de ellas hizo que me doliera la cabeza. Uggg, Quien

piensa con tanta fuerza? Y a que se referia con 'son ellos, son ellos biennnnn!'? Y de repente en su mente se recre una vision

de nosotros en la misma posicion de ahora. Un momento, ella tuvo una vision de nosotros, sera una vampira? No, oigo 3 corazones, asique

esa posibilidad esta descartada. Entonces... ella es una de las humanas de la leyenda que estan destinadas a ser vampiras para ser

las compañeras de los vampiros con los dones mas poderoso? Es imposible pero, ella es humana y tiene un don, tendremos que investigar.

"Hola! Yo soy Alice Swan y ellas son mis hermanas Rosalie y Bella." Se acerco a nosotros mientras señalaba a sus hermanas. Asique Alice

es la de las visiones, tendran sus hermanas algun don? Me adentre en la mente de la rubia, la que se hacia llamar Rosalie, y entonces

encontre que si tenia un don ya que no me dejeba entrar en su mente, era como si una fuerza sobrenatural me empujara fuera de su mente.

Rosalie tiene un escudo mental. Lo intente con su otra hermana Bella y vi cual era su don y el porque se habia movido el suelo casi imperceptiblemente cuando

nos vió, ella controlaba los 4 elementos: Tierra, aire, mar y fuego. Uno de los dones mas poderosos que puedan existir.

"Encantado de conoceros preciosas damas. Yo soy Emmett Sexi Cullen y ellos son Jasper Ricitos Cullen y Eddie Cullen" Como siempre Emmett dando la nota.

Él se reia mentalmente hasta de que me percate de lo que habia dicho, me habia llamado Eddie, EDDIE, odio que me llamen asi, pero estaba tan

absorto en la belleza de Bella que no me habia percatado antes de lo que habia dicho Emmett.

"Emmett como te tengo que decir que no me llames Eddie, que me llamo Edward! EDWARD!" Jasper intento disimular su risa pero no pudo.

"Oye Eddie tranquilo que vas a asustar a estas chicas con tu mal genio" Emmett sonrio marcandosele asi sus dos hoyuelos los que hizo que Rosalie un

pequeño gesto como de sonrisa.

"Encantada de conoceros, pero nos tenemos que ir a clase o llegaremos tarde." Asique Bella es la responsable... mmmm me gusta, vi en su mente que

iba a la misma clase que Emmett y yo, una oportunidad para conocerla bien!

"Bella si quieres te podemos acompa ar Emmett y yo ya que vamos al mismo curso que tu."

"Mmm vale, Rose tambien va al mismo curso asique nos podemos ir los 4."

En ese momento Alice tuvo una vision de ella de la mano de Jasper besandose. Mierda! Son ellas, son las humanas de la leyenda. Entonces

nosotros somos los vampiros con los poderosos dones... Jasper tiene el don de sentir las emociones y apaciguar o alborotar a cualquier persona,

Emmett tiene los dones de aparecer y desaparecer y elevar consas con solo mirarlas y yo el don de leer las mentes.

"Pues ya que vosotros os vais a ir juntos, yo me voy con Jazz asique adios" Alice cogio la mano de Jasper y se fueron hacia dentro del instituto.

"Oye como es que Alice sabia que Jasper iba a su clase? Pregunto Emmett mientras se rascaba la nuca. Este chico es tonto, creo que le

convirtieron mal...

"Alice es muy... intuitiba." Respondio Rosalie mientras sonreia a Emmett.

Y tan intuitiba, como que tiene el don de ver el futuro...

"Nosotros deberiamos hacer lo mismo, si no nos dejaran entrar." Todos estuvieron deacuerdo conmigo y nos dirigimos a clase.

Rose le pregunto a Bella que si a partir de ahora se podia sentar con Emmett y Bella asintio con una sonrisa. Yo me sente al lado de

ella, mmmm me encantaba su olor, era delicioso.

"Bueno y como os habeis mudado al sitio mas frio de Washington?"

"Bueno a mi padre Carlisle le ofrecieron un puesto como cirujano y mi madre Esme decidio que lo mejor seria mudarnos todos. Tampoco

se esta tan mal, nosotros viviamos antes en Alaska asique estamos acostumbrados al frio." Era la tipica escusa que siempre deciamos

para cubrir nuestra condicion de vampiros.

"Pues menos mal, porque aqui llueve los 362 dias de los 365 al año." Dijo mientras se colocaba un mechon de pelo detras de su oreja.

Yo la sonrei y ella se sonrojo haciendola aun mas adorable.

" Trabajandote a tu nueva compañera Eddie? Creia que eras mas puritano querido hermano" Emmett me hablaba a traves de sus pensamientos

mientras movia sus cejas imperceptiblemente para los humanos pero no la para la vista de un vampiro. Yo le frunci el ceño y el solto

una carjada. El profesor se mosqueo con el pero menos mal que habia tocado ya la campana para poder ir a comer algo. Rosalie, Emmett

Bella y yo salimos de clase y nos fuimos a la cafeteria donde nos esperaban Jasper y Alice en la mesa que segun los pensamientos

de Bella, era su mesa habitual. Nosotros fuimos a comprar nuestra comida que ni Emmett ni yo nos comeriamos pero habia que

guardar las apariencias. Alice tuvo una pequeña vision sobre un tipo que nos iba a hablar pero no le dio tiempo avisar a Rosalie

cuando ese tipo se acerco a nuestra mesa.

"Hola hermosura, espero que no llores si no ganas esta carrera, mi hombro y otras cosas estan para cuando las necesites." En la mente

de tipo se recreo un recuerdo de como maltrataba y violaba a Rosalie. Estupido humano de mierda no sabe que lo va a pagar muy caro.

"Royce te tengo que recordar como se llama nuestro equipo? se llama The invincible ones. Aunque seamos menos no hemos

perdido ninguna carrera." En la voz de Rosalie se notaba el rencor que tenia hacia él.

"Eso va a cambiar hoy preciosa, y si necesitas desfogarte, ya sabes donde estoy." Y con un guiño del ojo se fue hacia su mesa.

Asique este pueblo no es tan aburrido como parecia... habia carreras ilegales de coches. Estaria divertido si participabamos...

"Oye Rosie quien era ese tipo y de que carrera hablaba?" Pregunto Emmett mientras tronaba sus dedos y pensaba en maneras de como

matar a Royce sin dejar rastro. Le di una patada por debajo de la mesa.

"Tranquilo Emmy, es demasiado largo como para contarlo aqui. Por que no venis despues de clase a nuestra casa y os lo contamos tranquilamente?"

Pues si que van rapido esos dos... ya se ponen motes cariñosos y todo, Bella pensaba igual que yo. Emmett y Jasper se quedaron mirandome y

me preguntaron en sus metes si era seguro ir a su casa, yo asenti con un rapido movimiento de cabeza que solo vieron ellos.

"Bueno vale, pero antes de ir a vuestra casa tenemos que ir a la nuestra, cosas de mudanza y eso." Hablo Jasper mientras jugaba con la manzana que

estaba en su bandeja.

2 minutos despues, toco la campana para volver otra vez a clase. Las clases fueron entretenidas y me las pasaba contandole a Bella anecdotas

graciosas sobre Emmett. Anecdotas los mas humanas posibles ya que no le podia contar nada sobre vampiros aun...

Las clases terminaros y nosotros fuimos a cazar. Tras terminar de cazar hable a mis hermanos sobre los hallazgos de hoy.

"Chicos recordais esa leyenda sobre las humanas que estaban destinadas a ser vampiras y las compañeras de los vampiros con los dones mas

poderosos?"

"Claro hermano, esa leyenda nos la conto Carlisle de cuando estubo con los Vulturis" Emmett afirmo mientras hacia elevar una piedra. Jasper asintio.

"Bueno pues esa leyenda es cierta. Las hermanas Swan son esas humanas..."

" QUEEEE?!" Gritaron a la vez Emmett y Jasper.

"Si chicos, son ellas. Alice tiene el don de las visiones, es mas, ella ya nos habia visto llegar. Rosalie tiene un escudo, es mental pero no se si

puede ser fisico tambien, no me dejaba adentrarme en su mente... Y Bella tiene el don de controlar los 4 elementos: Tierra, aire, mar y fuego. Alice

tuvo una vision de tu y ella cogidos de la mano y besandose asique supongo que nosotros somos esos vampiros con poderosos dones"

Jasper se quedo flinpandolo con un reboltijo de imagenes en su mente.

"Wooow! Asique mi chica tiene un escudo y no le puedes leer la mente, interesante." Emmett como siempre tan entusiasta como siempre.

"Desde el momento que vi a Alice sabia que era especial. Estoy tan contento que podria besar a Emmett."

"Aggg Jasper hermano quitaaaa, reservate para Alice." Emmett empezo a correr por todo el bosque con Jasper detras de el hasta que se canso y

elevo a Jasper para que ya no le persiguiera.

Fuimos a hablar con Carlisle y Esme sobre lo ocurrido y ellos nos apoyaron en todo, asique a las 4 en punto nos dirigimos a la casa de

las hermanas Swan para hablar sobre las carreras. Las chicas estaban ansiosas y pude ver como Bella estaba nerviosa por volver a vernos. Emmett llamo al

timbre y se oyeron pasos cercanos y Alice nos abrio la puerta.

* * *

**HOLAA DE NUEVO JAJAJA, QUE TAL OS A PARECIDO? ESTE CAP. SI QUE ERA LARGO UFFF... ES UNO DE LOS CAPITULO DONDE ME LO E PASADO **

**GENIAL ESCRIBIENDOLO JAJAJAJA DEJEN DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, GRACIAS!**

**1 ABRAZO DE EMMETT Y 1 MORDISCO^^  
**

**N~  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLAA! AQUI TENEIS EL 5º CAP. NOS LEEMOS ABAJO!**

* * *

Capitulo 5.

Bella POV

Estaba muy nerviosa de volver a ver a los chicos de nuevo, de ver a Edward otra vez. Tenia un presentimiento de

que algo bueno iba a suceder, no se si hoy, mañana o pasado, pero algo bueno iba a suceder.

Alice abrio la puerta y alli se encontraban nuestros nuevos amigos, tan guapos como siempre.

"Pasar chicos, no os quedeis fuera." Alice hizo pasar a los Cullen mientras ella empujaba a Jasper.

"Bonita casa, es eso una plasma de 50 pulgadas? Woww vosotras si que sabeis motaoslo" Dijo Emmett mientras se

sentaba en el sofa de cuero negro.

"Gracias Emmy. Y si, eso un plasma de 50 pulgadas aunque en la sala de juegos tenemos uno mucho mas grande."

Dijo Rose que acababa de limipiarse las manos porque habia estado haciendo un par de cosas en el motor de mi

coche.

" Teneis una sala de juegos? Que fuerte, yo quiero estar alli ya!" Emmett se levanto de un salto pero Alice le

intercepto antes de que bajara las escaleras.

"Ahora no Emmett, habiais venido aqui para que os hablasemos sobre las carreras no para jugar. Despues de

hablar puedes pasar todo el tiempo que quieras abajo." Dijo Alice mientras ponia sus manos sobre su cintura en

forma de jarra.

"Me empiezas a gustar enana." Y Emmett le revolvio el pelo a Alice a lo que ella le dio un manotazo en el brazo.

"Bueno sentemonos a hablar." Dije mientras me sentaba donde minutos antes habia estado Emmett.

Los demas me siguieron y Rose empezo a hablar sobre las carreras.

"Todo comenzo hace un par de a os por una tonteria, unos chicos hicieron una puesta sobre que coche correria mas

en una carrera, asique decidieron correr para demostrarlo. El chico que perdio le tuvo que pagar al otro 100 dolares.

Y asi surgio todo. No todos los alumnos del instituto participan, solo hay unos cuantos pares de grupos, los demas

solo se dedican a mirar detras de la barrera y a apostar quien ganara. La mayoria de veces participamos contra

gente de la universidad, pero hay casos en los que nos toca correr contra algun grupo del instituto, aunque siempre

gana nuestro equipo. Menos una vez..."

Si, menos esa vez en la que murio Seth, cuanto le echaba de menos...

"Y contra quien corriais para no ganar esa vez?" Pregunto Jasper que se habia mantenido callado desde que habia

llegado.

No era algo que queria contar en ese momento, asique me desahogue de la mejor manera que podia, provocando

una tormenta. Las chicas me miraron y rapidamente cambiaron de tema. Edward desde ese momento no paro de

mirarme.

"Ese no es un tema del que queramos hablar ahora." Dijo Rose mientras me tomaba la mano.

"Oye Rose quien era el tipo ese de la cafeteria.?" Pregunto Emmett con el ce o fruncido.

"Ese era Royce, mi ex-novio. Hoy tengo que correr contra el. Se tiene muy creido que el va a ganar. Alice me va a

acompañar en la carrera." Dijo Rose en un tono amargo.

"Alice te importaria se acompa o yo a Rose? Esque me gustaria saber como se siente correr en una carrera

ilegal."Dijo Emmett mientra le hacia un puchero a Alice.

Alice acababa de salir de su trance cuando se lo pregunto Emmett, me pregunto que habra visto.

"Claro Emmett. Despues iremos a festejar otra carrera ganada al nuevo pub que han abierto en

Port Angeles." Dijo Alice mientras saltaba de un lado para otro.

La cafeina es demasiado para ella, voy a tener que esconder un par de semana el cafe...

"Yo, si no os importa, voy a volver al garaje. Ya he mejorado el coche de Bella para mañana y ahora toca el mio para esta noche." Rose se levanto y fue a por su caja de herramientas.

"Rose espera! Tu sabes de mecanica?"

"Que si se? Yo estudio mecanica guapo, y soy toda una experta. Yo soy la que mantiene a punto a nuestros bebes."

"Me dejarias ayudarte y ver como lo haces? Nunca he visto a una mujer estar entre grasa y eso..."

"Claro Emmy, coge la caja de herramientas y vamos para abajo." Emmett cogio la caja de herramientas y los dos se

bajaron hacia el garaje.

Teniamos en total 5 coches y 1 moto. Rose utilizaba su BMW para estar por el pueblo o si tenia que a Port Angeles,

para las carreras utilizaba un Astor Martin One-77 en plateado. Alice para su dia a dia utilizaba un Mini Cabrio en

colo Rojo y para las carreras un Ferrari 458 spider en color amarillo. Yo utilizaba una

Harley Davidson H.D. Rod Muscle en color perla, y para las carreras un Lamborghini Reventon Roadster en gris.

Gracias a Rose, nuestros coches y mi moto estaban siempre al punto, y nunca perdiamos ninguna carrera.

"Jasper y yo vamos a ir a la sala de musica, quiero ense arle mi guitarra." Dijo Alice mientras cogia a Jasper de la

mano.

En el salon nos quedamos Edward y yo mirandonos hasta que se me ocurrio que podiamos ir a la sala de juegos.

"Edward quieres que vallamos a la sala de juegos? tenemos de todo alli abajo..." Dije timidamente

"Oh claro Bella." Edward se levanto y nos dirigimos a la sala de juegos que estaba cerca del garaje donde estaban

Rose y Emmett trabajando en el Astor Martin de ella.

Edward y yo estuvimos horas jugando al billar, a la wii y escuchando musica. Alice entro a las 11 de la noche a

avisarme de que nos ibamos a cambiar en la habitacion de Rose.

"Hola chicos! Bella esta noche nos vamos a poner nuestro traje en a habitacion de Rose asique date prisa." Y salio

tan deprisa como habia entrado.

Los Cullen nos esperaron en el salon viendo el futbol. Nuestros trajes eran: Unas mallas negras, asi podiamos

movernos mas comodamente, una blusa de manga larga de color rojo para Rose, rosa para Alice y azul para mi.

Llevavamos una chaqueta de cuero negro y unos tacones del mismo color que la blusa. Siempre llevavamos eso,

aunque cambiamos de blusa cada semana. Nos maquillamos y fuimos a buscar a los chicos. Antes de bajar las

escaleras pare a Alice.

"Alice todavia ves a Rose cruzando la linea de meta sana y salva?"

"Si Bella y tranquilizate, ella tiene su escudo y se protegera, a ella y a Emmett. Asique no te preocupes y disfruta del

espectaculo."

Asenti y terminamos de bajar las escaleras. Alli estaban los chicos hablan con Rosalie sobre donde se realizan las

carreras.

"Bueno ya estamos listas, asique cuando querais nos vamos, hay una carrera que tienes que ganar." Todos

asintieron y nos dirigimos al garaje para coger los coches.

"Rose tu te iras con Emmett en tu coche, Jasper y yo nos iremos en el sullo ya que no le vamos a dejar aqui, y

vosotros dos os vais en el Lamborghini de Bella." Alice sonrio y fue a hablar con Emmett sobre no se que cosa.

QUEEEE?! Oh Dios mio voy a estar a solas con Edward, en mi coche, que verguenza por dios, pero cuando nos

ponemos el traje de The invencible ones no habia verguenza que valiera asique lo afrontaria con una sonrisa.

Rosalie y Emmett salieron primerp, luego nosotros y detras de nosotros iban Jasper y Alice.

"Bella, no e tenido el momento para decirte que estas preciosa." Dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida cuando casi

llegabamos al recinto.

"Muchas gracias Edward, pero tampoco es para tanto. Tampoco soy tan bonita." Dije con una sonrisa de

agradecimiento.

"Te equivocas Bella, eres mucho mas que 'bonita', eres realmente preciosa." Dijo todo eso mirandome a los ojos.

Y me derreti como si fuera un helado de chocolate en un horno. Edward era adorable.

"Muchas gracias Edward, tu tampoco estas nada mal eeh! jaja." Y le gui e un ojo.

Oh por Dios le he dicho eso y encima le he gui ado un ojo?! No me lo puedo creer, cuando me pongo la ropa de The

Invencible ones no soy la misma.

Llegamos al recinto y Edward me abrio la puerta antes de que yo lo hiciera. Yo le sonrei y me cogio la mano.

Nos hacercamos de la mano a donde estaban Rose y Emm. Al rato llegaron Jasper y Alice

de la mano con una sonrisa.

"Corredores vallan a la línea de salida." Mike Newton anuncio por el megafono.

Los chicos y Alice le dieron suerte, ahora era mi turno.

"Rose mucha suerte, ensa ale a ese desgraciado quien manda." Dije mientras la abrazaba. Rosalie asintio y se fue

con Emmett de la mano hacia su coche.

La el circuito era diferente, el primer tramo era una recta donde podias ir cogiedo velocidad, el segundo era una

curva que acontinuacion tenias que hacer zigzag entre unos bidones encendidos, despues una curva y dar media

vuelta para volver a la linea de salia que tambien hacia de meta. Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo nus fuimos detras de la

barrera en primera fila para poder ver bien la carrera. La carrera empezo y Jasper abrazo a Alice. Edward me cogio

de la mano y yo la aprete fuertemente. Rosalie se protegia con su escudo y tambien protegia a Emmett, no q

ueriamos que ya que era la primera vez que montaba el sufriera algun daño.

La acarrera acabo con Rosalie como ganadora y con un Royce realmente cabreado. Royce le pago 1000 dolares a

Rose y nos fuimos a celebrarlo.

Edward y yo nos fuimos de la mano hacia mi bebe.

"Edward gracias por estar hay dandome tu apoyo, me es dificil ver las carreras de mis hermanas, siempre creo que

las va a suceder algo."

"Bella no hay nada que agradecer, me vas a tener hay siempre que quieras." Dijo mientras me acariciaba la mano

con su pulgar.

Y partimos hacia el pub para celebrar la victoria de Rosalie.

"Por Rosalie! Porque sabe como demostrar que equipo manda en las carreras!" Dijo alice mientras elevava su copa.

"Salud!" Gritamos los demas. Era Viernes asique no teniamos prisa con irnos a casa.

Despues de 3 horas bebiendo y bailando nos fuimos a casa, Edward conducia mi bebe ya que estaba muy cansada.

Apenas habia bebido pero bailar con estos pedazos de tacones agota a cualquiera.

"Chicos si quieren pueden dormir aqui, no vamos a hacerles de irse a vuestra casa con lo tarde que es." Dije

mientras los miraba.

"Claro que si hermanita, haremos una pijamada solo de chicas!" Dijo Emmett mientras ponia ojitos.

"Emmett eso a sonado muy muy gay hermano oso, ademas vosotros sois chicos no chicas jajajaja." Dije mientras

no dejaba de reir. Todos me siguieron riendo a carcajada limpia.

"Bueno pues llamaremos a Carlisle para que no se preocupen por nosotros." Dijo Jasper mientras marcaba a su

padre en su IPhone 4S.

Despues de hablar con su padre nos fuimos hacia las habitaciones, los chicos a las de invitados y nosotras a las

nuestras. En cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada no tarde ni 2 segundos cuando cai rendida a los brazos de Morfeo

con unos ojos de color miel en mi mente.

* * *

**HOLAAA! BUENO QUE OS A PARECIDO? SI TIENEN ALGUNA SUJERENCIA PUEDEN DECIRMELO A TRAVES **

**DE UN REVIEW. GRACIAS A TOD S!**

**1 ABRAZO DE EMMETT Y 1 MORDISCO^^**

**N  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**__****LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER, LA TRAMA ES**** MÍA**

* * *

Capítulo 6

Bella POV

Anoche dormí realmente mal, solo tenía pesadillas con la carrera contra Jane… Me levanté con unas ojeras enormes y un dolor de cabeza terrible asique fui al cuarto de baño a tomarme unas aspirinas para el maldito dolor de cabeza.

Al bajar a la cocina Alice y Rose estaban desayunando huevos con beicon

"Hola Bellita! Mira que desayuno super rico que nos han preparado los chicos de la casa! Está para chuparse los dedos!"Decía Alice mientras no dejaba ni una miga en su plato.

"¿Y para mí no hay ese desayuno tan bueno que dice Alice o que?" Dije en un tono falso de indignación.

"Pues claro que si tonta, mira te he preparado hasta café." Decia Edward con una preciosa sonrisa mientras dejaba mi plato enfrentre de Rose y Alice.

_Oh que dulce es Edward_ Pensé

"Muchas gracias Edward, ha sido todo un detalle que nos hayáis hecho el desayuno." Dije mientras me sentaba y les sacaba la lengua a Alice y a Rosalie porque yo tenía café y ellas no.

"No tienes porque dar las gracias Bella, gracias a vosotras por habernos dejado dormir en vuestra casa." Dijo Jasper mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

Emmett soltó unas pequeñas risas cuando Jasper pronunció la palabra "dormir" pero no le dí importancia y seguí desayunando.

"Oye Emmett, ¿porqué Bella tiene café y nosotras no?" Dijo Rose fingiendo indignació se puso más blanco aún de lo que ya de por sí él era.

"Rose cariño no te enfades, ahora os preparo café si quieres." Dijo Emm mientras se acercaba para hacer café.

"Ja ja ja tranquilo Emm, no hace falta que nos hagas café. Con hacernos el desayuno a sido suficiente." Decía Rose mientra lavava los platos. Cuando terminó le dió un beso en la mejilla a Emm.

A todo esto Alice estaba muy callada y eso que ella habla hasta por los codos. Cuando la miré estaba en trance, como cuando tiene una visión, asique le hice una seña a Rose para subirnos a Alice a mi habitación para poder hablar a solas con ella.

"Bueno chicos ahora volvemos, necesitamos unos minutos para nosotras." Dijo Rosalie mientras nos ibamos.

Vi como Edward no quitaba la vista de Alice y como de un momento a otro puso una cara de terror que me asustó hasta a mi y clavó sus ojos color miel en los míos.

Ya al llegar a mi habitación Alice ya habia salido de su trance y nos sentamos en mi cama.

"Pequeña, ¿que has visto?" La pregunté preocupada mientras la acariciaba la espalda.

"Bella te he visto a ti en la carrera de esta noche con Jane. He visto como teniais un accidente y como Edward iba de copiloto." Dijo Alice mientras de sus ojos no paraban de salir lágrimas.

¿¡QUE!? NO, NO, NO! Eso no puede ser. ¿Que hace Edward siendo mi copiloto? Vale que haya pensado en pedírselo pero ahora si que no lo va a ser. Y el cielo se tiñó con unas nubes muy grises y empezaron los relámpagos. Necesitaba tranquilizarme para que la tormenta pasase y poder tranquilizar a Alice. Nosé como lo hice pero al final pude trnaquilizarme y la tormenta dio paso un cielo azul despejado.

"Shh cielo, tranquila no me va a pasar nada, Edward no va a ser mi copiloto sino Rosalie. Ella nos protegerá con su escudo, no va a salir nada mal peque." Dije mientras la mecía.

Puede que hayamos peleado unas cuantas veces entre nosotras, pero desde que estamos solas nos hemos apoyado unas en las otras, y visiones como estas le afectan mucho a Alice.

"Ali cariño traquila, ayer mismo estuve con el coche de Bells y le dejé a punto. Además Edward no será hoy su copiloto, lo seré yo y nos protegeremos con mi escudo asique estate tranquila vale?." Dijo Rose mientras la acariciaba el pelo y la secaba las lágrimas.

"Alice quieres que vayamos al centro comercial a pasar el día?" Dije mientras me levantaba de la cama. Sabía que con solo pronunciar la palabra "centro comercial" a Alice le cambiaría la cara. Y no me equivoqué

"Siii! Quiero renovar mi fondo de armario y el vuestro. Además tambien quiero comprarles ropa a los chicos." Dijo Alice dando saltitos por mi habitación. Me encanta verla tan sonriente.

"Pues decidido, pasaremos el día en el centro comercial!" Dijo Rose muy entusiasmada.

Bajamos a la cocina ya arregladas donde los chicos no paraban de reirse de Emmett por verte a saber que cosa.

"¿Por qué tanta risa chicos?" Preguntó Alice riendose ella tambien. Apuesto lo que sea a que Ali ya ha visto lo que le ha pasado a Emm

"Emmett creyó que sería divertido chupar un hielo y cuando quiso quitar la lengua se le quedó pegada al hielo ja ja ja ja" Decía Edward mientras se agarraba el estomago.

"No es divertido Eddy, casi me quedo sin lengua por ese hielo maligno. Pero ya le he dado su merecido, jamás dejará a otro chico sin lengua muajajajaja" Decía Emmett con una risa maligna.

"Primero no me llaves Eddy sabes que lo odio y segundo cada día estas peor hermano, voy a tenerle que decir a Carlisle que te revise." Decia Edward mientras se apoyaba en Jasper a lo que Emmett le sacó el dedo del medio de la mano.

"Bueno chicos tienen plan para hoy? Porque hemos decidido pasar el día en el centro comercial los 6 juntos

"Vale, habiso a nuestros padres y nos vamos vale?" Dijo Jasper mientras marcaba el número de sus padres.

Edward y yo nos fuimos en mi Harley, él se quedó maravillado al ver mi moto y yo me quedé embobada mirando su cara de felicidad. Emmett se fue con Rose en su BMW y Jasper con Alice en su Mini.

Al llegar al centro comercial Alice se volvió loca de una tienda a otra, provandose vestidos y comprando ropa para ella, para nosotras y para los chicos. Edward y yo nos pudimos escapara en un momento de despieste de Ali y fuimos a dar un vuelta solos los dos.

"Bella hay algo que te quiero decir, se que es muy pronto pero en cuanto te vi en el aparcamiento sentí algo muy profundo hacia ti, te quiero y mucho." Dijo Edward mientras me cojía de la mano y nos sentábamos en un banco.

"No puede creer que me estes diciendo esto. Yo tambien lo sentí, cada vez que te miro a los ojos o te toco siento como una conexión, como si ya nos conocieramos. Edward te quiero." Y le besé. Mi mano tocó su rostro y en ese momento lo supe. Edward no era humano.

* * *

**Hola preciosidades! Espero que os haya gustado el nuevo capítulo y siento la tardanza pero esque he tenido que estudiar mucho para aprobar los exámenes y no he tenido tiempo de actualizar. Dejen sus reviews y si tienen alguna sujerencia o se han perdido en algún punto de la historia comuníquemenlo y yo les responderé con mucho gusto.  
**

**Un abrazo a lo Emmett y un mordisco ;)**

**N.~**


	7. Chapter 7

_**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER, LA TRAMA ES MÍA**_

* * *

Capítulo 7

Bella POV

_Vampiro _

No se como ese pensamiento llegó a mi mente, solo había algo que me decia que Edward no era humano, que era un vampiro... ¿Y si tuviera otro don, el don de saber si una persona pertenece al mundo sobrenatural o al mío y saber su raza? Tendría que hablar después con mis hermanas.

Edward se puso tenso en cuanto pensé vampiro, él mismo con su reacción me lo habia confirmado, era un vampiro.

"Bella hay algo mas que debo contarte, no soy humano, soy un vampiro. Tu misma lo has sabido cuando me has tocado. Pero Bells yo te quiero, por favor no me temas, jamás te haría daño a tí o a tus hermanas. Mírame a los ojos y dime de que color son." Dijo Edward angustiado mientras me levantaba la cara.

"Son de color miel Edward, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?"

"Mucho Bella, solo los vampiros que beben sangre animal tienen ese color de ojos. Yo soy vegetariano, al igual que mis hermanos." Dijo Edward

¡¿QUEEEEE?! ¡¿EMMETT Y JASPER TAMBIEN ERAN VAMPIROS?! El suelo empezó a temblar y Edward intentó calmarme.

"Bella por favor tranquilízate, vas ha hacer que el suelo se parta en dos." Me decía Edward mientras intentaba tranquilizarme.

"¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?" Pregunté intrigada

"Al igual que vosotras, mis hermanos y yo tenemos un don. Yo puedo leer las mentes de todas las personas, menos la mente de tu hermana Rosalie ya que es un escudo." Dijo Edward mirándome a los ojos. "Mira Bells y esto es demasiado para ti, si ves que no puedes soportarlo lo entenderé. Mis hermanos y yo nos iremos de aquí, pero eso no va a cambiar lo que siento por ti." Dijo Edward mientras se levantaba y se iba.

¿Irse? ¡No! Me daba igual que fuera vampiro o tigre o lo que fuera. Yo le quería y mis sentimientos no iban a cambiar por su condición.

"Edward espera! No me importa que seas un vampiro, solo necesito procesarlo. Te he dicho antes que te quiero y te lo digo ahora, te quiero." Dije mientras le cogía de la mano.

"Te quiero." Dijo Edward antes de besarme. Fue un beso con dulzura, con mucho amor y sin prisas.

"Tenemos que hablar todos, hay una cosa más que os quiero contar, pero va a tener que esperar para despúes de la carrera." Dijo Edwad un poco sombrío.

"Edward, ¿viste la visión de Alice cuando estábamos en la cocina verdad?" Pregunté.

Edward asintió mientras me acariciaba la mano con su pulgar.

"Hey, no me va a pasar nada, las visiones de Ali son sugestivas, el futuro cambian. En ese momento habia decidido pedirte que fueras mi copiloto pero con la visión lo será Rose." Dije mientras le acariciaba en pelo.

"Pero aún con Rosalie de copiloto, ¿no sufrireis daños igualmente?"

"No, Rose tambien es un escudo físico. Nos protegerá a las dos y si hay un accidente no sufriremos daño alguno." Dije sonriendo.

"Bella no quiero perderte, no ahora que estamos juntos."

"Tranquilo, no me perderás. Te quiero." Dije antes de abrazarlo.

"Te quiero Bells." Me dijo Edward cuando me besó la frente.

"¿Crees que Rose y Alice sabrán lo de tus hermanos?" Pregunté mientras Edward y yo íbamos hacia mi moto.

"Oh si, Emmett ya se ha encargado de hacérselo saber a las chicas a su estilo. Este chico nunca va a cambiar, creo que Carlisle no le convirtió bien o durante la conversión se calló al suelo." Dijo Edward divertido.

"¿Cómo lo ha hecho?" Le pregunté.

"Emmett tiene el don de aparecer y desaparecer y de mover cualquier objeto con la mente, asique a desaparecido y le ha pegado un susto a Rose por la espalda y despues ha movido una tonelada de ropa sobre Alice enterrándola en ella." Decía dward mientras no paraba de reir

"¿ Y Alice no lo vió?"

"No, Emm es impredecible, nunca sabes lo que va a hacer ja ja ja ja."

"¿ Y que don tiene Jasper?" Pregunté intrigada.

"Jasper es empático, siente y controla las emociones de las personas. Es muy útil aunque a veces cuando se aburre controla nuestras emociones para pasar un buen rato." Dijo Edward cuando llegamos a mi moto.

"Oye Bells, ¿me dejarís conducir tu moto? Me encanta la velocidad y que tu me dejases conducirla sería maravilloso." Me dijo mientras ponía un puchero.

A nadie le dejaba mi moto, ni siquiera a mi hermanas, pero por verle feliz a él lo que sea.

"Claro que si cielo, toma las llaves." Y le tiré las llaves a lo que él con muy buenos reflejos las cogió al vuelo.

"Muchas gracias amor, se que no dejas la moto a nadie y que me la dejes a mí es increíble." Dijo Edward antes de besarme.

Mandé un mensaje a Alice y a Rose para decirlas que las esperaba en casa dentro de 20 minutos para prepararnos para la carrera. Edward y yo tardamos 10 minutos ya que él corrio con la moto como un loco, asique cuando las chicas llegaron yo ya estaba vestida y maquillada con el traje de las carreras.

Mis hermanas y yo estuvimos hablando de lo ocurrido esta tarde, sabiendo que nuestros vampiros nos estarían oyendo o por lo menos Edward ya que él era el que leía las mentes. Me contaron que Emm y Jasper las habian pedido que fueran sus novias y ellas evidentemente habían aceptado.

Nos fuimos a la carrera cada una en su coche y con su respectiva pareja. Al llegar allí me tuve que colocar en la línea de salida porque la carrera no tardaría mucho en comenzar.

"Ten mucho cuidado amor, no quiero que os pase nada." Dijo Edward mientras salía del coche.

"Lo tendré, te quiero Edward. Cuida de mi corazón, ahora es tuyo." Dije cuando salí del coche.

"Te quiero." Me dijo Edward y me besó.

A lo lejos vi como Emmett y Rosalie se despedían con un beso. Ella vino hasta mi coche una sonrisilla.

"Cuidamela Rose." Dijo Edward mirando a los ojos a Rosalie.

"Siempre." Juró Rose.

Edward se fue junto a sus hermanos y Alice. En ese momento llegó Jane con su hermano Alec de copiloto.

"Bueno bueno mira quien tenemos aquí, si es la gran Bella y su hermanita Rosalie. ¿Donde está Leah y Jared? Hace tiempo que no los veo." Dijo Jane con una sonrisa malvada mientras que Alec tenía exactamente la misma expresión que su hermana. Como los odio.

"Eres una cínica Jane, ni siquiera te presentaste al funeral de Seth cuando fue por tu culpa que él muriera." La dije con todo el odio que tenía guardado.

"No fue culpa de mi hermana que Seth fuera un principiante y que no supiera controlar el coche, mala suerte." Dijo Alec con indiferencia.

"Fue culpa de tu estúpida hermana idiota! Ella fue quien le dio el golpe para que el coche se desestabilizara. No nos vengas ahora haciendote la victima. Algún día pagareis por todo el daño que le habeis hecho. No creais que esta carrera la vais a ganar, ganaremos para honrar a Seth y a su familia" Dijo Rose destilando odio por cada uno de sus poros.

"Eso ya lo veremos." Dijo Jane

Los motores empezaron a rugir, Mike dio la señal de salida y Rose nos protegió con su escudo.

_Te quiero _

Era como si Edward me hubiera mandado su pensamiento.

_ Te quiero Edward_ pensé y puse toda mi concentración en la carrera y en las indicaciones que me daba Rosalie.

Era un terreno donde yo ya habia competido y me movia con mucha soltura sobre él, pero en una carrera contra Jane no puedes estar segura de nada.

Jane no paraba de dar golpes a nuestro coche pero aceleré y cogí distancia. Estábamos a punto de cruzar la línea de meta cuado noté un golpe en la parte trasera del coche que hizo que el coche se desestabilizase pero algo o alguien, estoy seguro de que fue Emmett, estabilizó en coche para que no nos saliéramos por el barranco. La muy imbécil había intentado hacer lo mismo que hizo con Seth y Leah pero ya era tarde, nosotras habíamos pasado la línea de meta las primeras y habíamos ganado la carrera.

"Imbécil, casi haces que me salga de la carretera. Intentaste hacernos lo mismo que a Seth!" Rugí a Jane

"Ups, culpa mia." Y se fue con una sonrisa irónica junto con Alec.

Fuimos a recoger nuestros 2000 dólares com premio por haber ganado la carrera y despues nos reunimos con los chicos.

Cuando llegué Edward me abrazó y besó al igual que Emmett a Rosalie.

"Enhorabuena amor, sabía que tu podías ganar." Me dijo Edward abrazándome aún más fuerte.

"Muchas gracias Edward. ¿Me proyectaste tu pensamientos antes de comenzar la carrera?" Le pregunté.

"¿Te llegó?" Me preguntó asombrado.

"Si, fue como una voz muy baja pero la oí." Le respondí feliz

"He estado practicando un par de días, pero no sabia que podría funcionar. Tendré que hablar más tarde con Carlisle." Dijo Edward antes de besarme.

"Esto ejem, quería daros la enhorabuena por haber ganado esta carrera Bella." Dijo Jasper muy avergonzado por habernos interrumpido a Edward y a mi.

"Oh muchas gacias Jazz y muchas gacias a ti también Emmett, por habernos ayudado a estabilizar el coche.." Dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Emmett.

"No tienes porque darlas, ahora que estas con el pequeño Eddy eres parte de la familia hermanita." Dijo Emmett mientras me guiñaba un ojo con una sonrisa pícara. "Y vosotras igual." Prosiguió mirando a Rosalie y a Alice.

"Bueno, es hora de irse a casa. Estoy muy cansada y estoy hambrienta."Dije mientras me apoyaba en Edward.

Todos estubieron deacuerdo conmigo y cuando llegamos a casa pedimos unas pizzas para cenar. Las chicas se fueron cada una a su habitacion con su novio y Edward se tumbó conmigo en la cama mientras me abrazaba.

"Buenas noches Edward." Dije mientras bostezaba.

"Buenas noches Bells. Duerme tranquila que yo vigilaré tu sueños." Dijo Edward mientras me besaba la frente.

"¿Los vampiros no duermen?" Pregunté adormilada.

"No Bella, los vampiros no necesitamos dormir. Te quiero." Dijo Edward arropándome.

"Te quiero." Susurré y me dejé llevar a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Hola gente! espero que os haya gustado este cap =)**

**Ya saben, dejen sus reviews sobre lo que os ha parecido el cap ;)**

**1 abrazo a lo Emmett y un mordisco ;)**

**N.~**


	8. Chapter 8

_**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER, LA TRAMA ES MÍA**_

* * *

Capítulo 8

Bella POV

_Bells despierta amor._

_Cielo es hora de levantarse._

Unos susurros llegaron a mi mente medio adormilada.

_Bella tienes que despertarte amor, mis hermanos y yo os tenemos que presentar a nuestros padres. Además hay una cosa más que os tenemos que contar._

Idetifique la voz de Edward, estaba proyectando sus pensamientos en mi.

"Buenos días Edd." Dije mientras me daba la vuelta en la cama y le abrazaba.

"Buenos días amor." Dijo un Edward sonriente mientras me besaba.

"¿Has dormido bien?" Me preguntó mientras yo me estiraba.

"Bien se queda corto cuando duermo en tus brazos." Le respondí sonriendo

"Siempre que quieras princesa." Me respondió y me volvió a besar.

"¿Qué es lo que nos teneis que contar Edd?" Le pregunté mientras me levantaba y recogía la ropa para darme una ducha.

"Sobre eso, hay una antigua leyenda que nos contó Carlisle, nuestro padre."Dijo Edward todavía tumbado en la cama.

"Y esa leyenda tiene algo que ver con nosotras verdad?"Pregunté directamente.

Edward asintió.

"Estoy segura que no será nada malo, Alice habrá visto ya el tema de la leyenda y sino está aquí ya esque no ocurrirá nada malo." Dije segura y con una sonrisa.

"Y ahora voy a ir a ducharme como tenía planeado, tu quieto ahí." Dije mientras cogía la toalla.

"Si mi sarjento!" Dijo Edward mientras hacia un saludo militar.

Antes de entrar le mandé un beso y le atrapó metiendosele en el bolsillo de la camisa cerca del corazón.

Durante la ducha estube reflexionando sobre como mi vida habia dado tal giro en los últimos par de días. Hasta hace un par de días ni si quiera me llamaba la atención algún chico y ahora soy la chica más afortunada por tener a mi maravilloso novio vampiro, al que quiero con toda mi alma, tumbado en mi cama esperando a que termine de ducharme para irnos con sus hermanos vampiros para conocer a sus padres. Y hasta hace un par de días creía que solo tenía un don y ahora creo que se me ha desarrollado otro don...

Derrepente me acordé de que Edward leía las mentes y que estaría escuchando todo lo que estaba pensando.

_Deja de escuchar todo lo que pienso cotilla, estoy duchandome. _Pensé de manera desenfadada.

_Ojalá puediera amor pero primero soy lector de mentes involuntariamente y no puedo bloquear un mente así porque sí y segundo, me encanta oirte pensar que me quieres con toda tu alma, de verdad que te quiero Bella. Es algo maravillo que estés conmigo. Te quiero._Edward me proyecto sus pensamientos a los que cada vez los oía más fuerte, su don estaba cogiendo más fuerza. Sonreí como una tonta con la última parte.

_Yo también te quiero Edward, Jasper sabe todo lo que siento cuando estoy a tu lado y es una sensación maravillosa. Y ahora si me disculpas tengo que terminar de ducharme señor cotilla! ja ja ja ja. _

_Si mi sarjento! _Pensó por última vez Edward.

Cuando terminé de ducharme Jasper llamó a sus padres para avisarles de que íbamos asique nos fuimos Edward y yo en mi moto y los demás en el BMW de Rose. Tardamos aproximadamente 20 minutos y la cara que se nos quedó a mis hermanas y a mi, al ver el pedazo de mansión que tenían, debía ser muy graciosa porque los chicos no paraban de reir.

"Que, os gusta eh! Yo fui quien la construyó y Esme la decoró. Soy todo un manitas." Dijo Emmett apareciendo de la nada en frente de nosotras.

"AH!" Gritamos Rose y yo, Alice seguro que tuvo uno visión de Emmett y no gritó.

"Es la segunda vez que me das un susto como este, a la tercera no te aviso Emmett." Regañó Rosalie a Emmett.

"Lo siento Rosy, no volverá a ocurrir." Respondió Emmett arrepentido.

"Calzonados." Dijo Jasper simulando que tosía a lo que todos nos reimos menos Emm que elevó una piedra y se la tiró a Jasper.

"Anda hermano no seas crio y vamos a presentarles a las chicas a nuestros padres." Dijo Edward mientras Jasper se rascaba el lugar donde la piedra le había dado. Todos estuvimos deacuerdo con Edd.

_¿Crees que les caeré bien a tus padres Edd?_ Pregunté mentalmente.

_Pues claro que si pequeña, a mi me conquistaste en el minuto 1 de conocerte. Estoy seguro de que te adorarán. _Me respondío mientras me besaba la mano y me tranquilizaba.

Decir que su casa era preciosa se queda corto. En el primer piso no había paredes, todas las habitaciones se comunicaban entre sí y había grandes ventanales donde se podía ver el bosque y que dejaba el paso a la luz. Al llegar a la cocina nos encontramos con sus padres preparando algo para nosotras, un bonito gesto de su parte.

"Carlisle, Esme, os presento a Alice la novia de Jazz, a Rosalie la novia de Emmett y a Bella mi novia. Chicas ellos son nuestro padres Carlisle y Esme" Dijo Edward mientras nos iba presentando una a una mientras que Esme nos daba un abrazo y Carlisle un beso en la mejilla.

"Es un honor por nuestra parte conocerles al fin. Los chicos nos han hablado mucho de ustedes." Dijo Rosalie siendo la mayor.

"Oh cariño no nos llames de usted llámanos por nuestro nombre, tampoco somos tan viejos. Espero que os hayan dicho cosas buenas." Dijo Esme riendo.

"Claro Esme, solo han hablado maravillas de vosotros." Siguió Rose

"Es un gusto conocerlas chicas. Jasper no paraba de proyectarnos su nerviosismo." Dijo Carlisle mientras miraba a su hijo sonriendo.

"Carlisle hay otra razón por la que hemos traido a las chicas a casa. Queremos que las cuentes la leyenda que te contaron los Volturis sobre las poderosas humanas con dones." Dijo Jasper mientras íbamos hacia el salón para estar más cómodos.

"Eso quiere decir que ellas son esas humanas no Edward?" Preguntó Carlisle a lo que Edward asintió.

"Bien, los Volturis me contaron esta leyenda no hace más de tres décadas. Decían que tres hermosas humanas hermanas de sangre nacerían con los dones más poderosos del mundo. Su futuro sería ser la pareja de los vampiros con los dones también muy poderosos. El destino de las humanas sería convertirse en vampiras, no sin antes traer al mundo unas pequeñas criaturas. Ese aquelarre sería quien se proclamase el dueño y señor de todas las criaturas míticas y les quitarían el trono a los Vulturis. Los Vulturis viven con el miedo de que esas humanas nazcan y si se enteran de que vosotras estais vivas ya sabemos cual será vuestro futuro." Terminó Carlisle triste.

"No dejaremos que los Vulturis pongan las manos encima a nuestras chicas!" Gritó Emmett.

Jasper y Edward asintieron dándole el apoyo a su hermano.

¿Ese era nuestro destino? ¿Ser las parejas de los vampiros más poderosos, ser madres, convertirnos en vampiras y ser el clan mas poderoso? Se que a Rosalie le haría muy feliz ser madre y más si es Emmett el padre de sus hijos. Pero yo no me veo preparada para serlo...

_Siempre me tendrás ahí para todo lo sabes verdad?_ Me preguntó Edward

_Claro que si amor, pero todo esto es nuevo para mi y para mis hermanas. Hasta hace pocos días éramos unas humanas 'normales' y ahora sabemos que estamos destinadas a pertenecer al aquellarre más poderoso. No sé si seré buena madre Edward, no sé si podré hacerlo. _Pensé

_Claro que podrás Bells. Me tienes a mi, a tus hermanas y a Jasper. Bueno y también a Emmett para que haga locuras con nuestros hijos. No es algo que tenga que pasar hoy o mañana, tenemos todavía tiempo por delante. Sé que podrás hacerlo, confio en ti. _Me respondió Edward

_Gracias Edd, te quiero._

_Y yo a ti Bells. _Y dimos por terminada nuestra conversación mental.

"Bueno queridas los chicos ya os habrán hablado de sus dones, ¿no podeis contar que dones teneis vosotras si no es mucho pedir?" Nos preguntó Esme maternalmente.

"Oh claro que si Esme. Alice tiene el don de la visión, tiene visiones sobre el futuro pero son sugestivas, pueden cambiar según tome las decisiones las personas. Rosalie es un escudo tanto mental como físico, puede expandirle tanto como quiera y puede proteger a cualquiera. Edward no puede leer sus pensamientos ni a quienes protega." Dije mientras señalaba a mis hermanas.

"Son dones realmente útiles. Y tu Bella, ¿qué don tienes?" Me preguntó Carlisle.

"Yo puedo controlar los 4 elementos naturales: Tierra, aire, mar y fuego. Ayer creo que desarrollé otro don, antes de saber que Edward era vampiro toqué su rostro con mi mano y algo me dijo que era vampiro. Es el don de reconocer a los seres mitológicos." Dije un poco avergonzada. No me gustaba hablar de mi.

Al levantar la vista vi como todos los vampiros de la sala se quedaban sorprendidos menos Edward.

"Eso es algo fantástico Bella, ¿podrías probarlo en mi?" Preguntó Esme

"Claro Esme." Respondí.

Me acerqué a Esme y toqué su rostro con su mano. _Vampiro_. El mismo pensamiento me llego como cuando toqué a Edward.

"El mismo pensamiento me ha llegado como cuando toqué a Edward." Dije mientras bajaba la mano lentamente.

"Increible." Respondieron al unísono todos los vampiros.

"Yo tambien quiero yo también!" Habló Alice mientras daba saltitos.

"Esta bien Alice pero el don va a decir que eres humana." La respondí como si hablara con una niña de 10 años.

Mi mano tocó su mejilla. _Diosa. _¿Diosa? No, ella debería ser humana. Toqué la mejilla de Rosalie y lo mismo. _Diosa. _

"Hay algo extraño. Cuando toco las mejillas de Alice y Rose el don me dice que son diosas." Dije preocupada.

"Es vuestro destino Bella. Vuestro futuro es ser una especie de diosas para el mundo sobrenatural. Ahora que os habeis relacionado con seres mitológicos dejais de ser humanas para ser 'diosas'." Respondió Carlisle.

En ese instante alguien llamó a la puerta.

* * *

**Hola gentee! Espero que os haya gustado este cap.! Las cosas se ponen interesantes ahora jejeje. ¿Quién será quien llame? Jajajaj os dejo con la intriga. **

**Bueno dejarme vuestros reviews sobre lo que os ha parecido este cap y cuantos mas reviews me mandeis antes actualizo =)**

**Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible, si no actulizo un día, al día siguiente lo haré asique no se desesperen ;)**

**1 abrazo a lo Emmett y un mordisco ;)**

**N.~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno antes de nada quería dar las gracias a todos vosotros por todos los reviews y favs que habeis hecho a este fic y a causa de ello me motivais más para escribir. No me esperaba que el anterior capítulo causara tanta sensación asique de verdad estoy muy agradecida por todo ello. Sois increibles, muchísimas gracias :')**

* * *

_**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER, LA TRAMA ES MÍA**_

* * *

Capítulo 9

Bella POV

Carlisle y Edward intercambiaron una mirada en la que Carlisle asintió y fue a abrir la puerta. Rosalie nos cubrió a los 8 con su escudo por seguridad.

Carlisle entró en la sala hablando con un chico muy alto, facilmente podrí medir el 1.90 m o los 2 metros. Su piel era oscura, tenía el pelo corto y oscuro y un tatuaje que me sonaba demasiado en el brazo. La única ropa que llevava era unos pantalones cortos desgastados.

Edward se relajó visiblemente pero aún así Rose no nos dejó sin protección. Emmett en cuanto vió al chico no paró de sonreir y fue hacia él.

"¡Hermano! Me alegro de volver a verte Alex." Dijo Emmett mientras abrazaba al tal Alex.

"Yo también me alegro hermano. Hace como 2 meses que no os he visto. Emm podias dejar de axfisiarme? Sigo siendo mitad humano." Dijo Alex.

Las chicas y yo nos quedamos con cara de WTF?¡ ¿Como que todavia era medio humano? No entiendo nada.

_Bells, ¿quieres probar tu don en Alex? _Me preguntó Edward. Yo asentí

"Alex quiero presentarte a nuestras compañeras. Rosalie la novia de Emmett, Alice la de Jasper y Bella mi novia." Dijo Edward mientras nos presentaba.

"Asique ya os han echado el guante ehh, bueno espero que seais muy felices chicos. Tengo entendido que la compañera de un vampiro es para siempre no?"Dijo Alex.

"Si hermano, y estoy muy feliz de que sea junto a Rose." Respondió Emm sonriendo.

"Hay otra cosa Alex, sabemos que podemos confiar en ti ya que tus ancestros eran grandes amigos nuestros..." Prosiguió Edward. "Las chicas son especiales, aún siendo humanas tienen dones. Concretamente mi chica tiene un don para identificar a seres mitológicos y ella se estaba preguntado por qué decias que eras mitad humano aún. A ella le gustaria probar ese don en tí para saber si de verdad funciona." Terminó Edward.

"Claro Edd, yo guardaré el secreto. ¿No dolerá verdad?" Pregunto Alex un poco asustado.

"No Alex tranquilo, solo necesito tocarte con mi mano en el rostro." Dije para tranquilizarlo. Alex asintió

Me acerque a él lo suficiente para estirar un poco la mano y tocarle el rostro. _Licántropo. _¿Enserio existian los licántropos? Miré a Edward para comprobar que de verdad este chico era un hombre lobo. Edward asíntio corroborando que su amigo era licántropo. ¿Pero los hombres lobos no eran los enemigos naturales de los vampiros? ¿Por qué este lobo se llevava tan bien con ellos? No entendía nada. Volví a mi sitio junto a Edward quien al llegar a su lado me cogio de la mano.

" Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho tu don Belly?" Me preguntó Alex. Este chico me caía bien.

"Me dice que eres un licántropo Alex." Le respondí

"No jodas! Que fuerte, ese don es tremendo Bells, ¿te puedo llamar Bells no?" Me preguntó Alex al darse cuenta que estaba cogiendo mucha confianza en tan poco tiempo.

"Claro que si Alex ja ja ja, no se todavia no estoy segura si voy a necesitar este don." Respondí

"Bueno si tienes ese don será por algo." Respondío Alex encongiéndose de hombros. Yo asentí porque no sabía que más decir.

"Bueno y que tal Jake, Paul y Nataly? Hace tiempo que no sabemos nada de ellos." Preguntó Jazz.

Carlisle y Esme salieron de la habitación discretamente ya que más que su amigo era amigo de sus hijos y ellos apenas tenían relación con Alex.

"Mis hermanos están bien, han estado ausente unos pares de meses ya que ahora se han covertido Jake y Nataly en lobos y les costaba controlarse, pero ya han vuelo a la reserva." Respondío Alex mientras se tumbaba en un sillón.

"Alex como es que sois amigos de los Cullen si los lobos y los vampiros son enemigos naturales?" Preguntó Rosalie lo que yo no era capaz de preguntar.

"Bueno, hace tiempo a mi bisabuelo estuvieron a punto de matarle cuando estaba patrullando con su hijo un clan de vampiros. Los Cullen pasaban por allí y los salvaron. Desde ese momento nuestra tribu está en deuda con ellos y nuestra familia y ellos llegaron a hacerse muy amigos." Respondió Alex con total normalidad.

"Sabes que no fue nada hermanito, me gustó darles una patada en el culo a esos estúpidos vampiros. Ademas necesitaba descargar adrenalina y eso me vino de perlas." Dijo Emmett mientras se tronaba los dedos.

Todos reimos ante su gesto.

"Esto chicos esta noche vamos a..." Comenzó a decir Alex pero Alice le interrumpió.

"Si si! Allí estaremos Alex!" Respondió Alice.

"Y tu como sabias lo que iba a decir pequeño duendecillo?" Le preguntó Alex a Alice mientras la revolvia el pelo.

"Yo tengo el don de las visiones lobito. Y ni intentes agarrame como un saco de patatas, ya lo he visto." Dijo Alice mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Nosotros solo podíamos reir ante la conversación de estos dos.

"Bueno chicos os esperamos en la aldea a las 10 para la hoguera. Adios hermanos y también a vosotras hermanas, ahora que sois las compañeras de estos mariquitas sois parte de mi familia." Se despidió Alex.

A los pocos segundo tuvo que salir corriendo porque iba detrás de él Emmett gritando algo sobre que él no era ningún mariquita, que era todo un macho.

Estuvieron dando vueltas al jardín durante 20 minutos y mientras tanto nosotros no podíamos parar de reir.

Los chicos nos llevaron a nuestras casa para que pudieramos cambiarnos para la hoguera. A los 30 minutos volvieron a por nosotras y partimos hacia la aldea.

Nos esperaba allí Alex con 5 chicos a su lado y chicas.

"Hola chicos! Mirad chicas os voy a presentar a mis hermanos: Jacob, Paul y Nataly." Nos dijo a mis hermanas y a mi mientras señalaba a sus hermanos.

"Ellas son Alice la compañera de Jazz, Rosalie la de Emm y Bella la novia de nuestro Eddy." Dijo Alex con una sonrisa pícara por haber dicho a Edward Eddy.

"Ellos son Sam, Quil, Embry y Emily, el alma gemela de Embry y la hermana de Sam. También son lobos." Siguió diciendo Alex.

"Un gusto en conocerlos a todos." Dije sonriendo.

Los amigos y hermanos de Alex nos empezaron a dar abrazos. Me caían genial estos chicos.

Llegamos a la hoguera y los lobos empezaron a contar sus leyendas. Hacia un poco de frío pero con la hoguera y con la chaqueta de Edward estaba perfecta.

"... 3 poderosas hembras tendrían los más bellos bebés quienes serán los salvadores de nuestra tribu imprimándose de 3 lobos Quileutes. Si el gran clan se enterara, toda la familia moriría a manos de ese clan." Terminó Sam

No había prestado atención a la primera parte de esa leyenda por culpa de Edward y sus pesamientos pero algo dentro de mí se relvolvió a escuchar la última parte y empecé a temblar. Me alejé de Edward y de los demás y exploté. No sabía que me pasaba pero de algo estaba segura, en ese momento yo no era humana completamente humana.

* * *

**HOLA A TODOS! ESTE CAPÍTULO A SIDO INTERESANTE E.E JAJAJAJAJ **

**UNA ACLARACIÓN: EN ESTE FIC NO HAY TRATADO, COMO HABEIS COMPROBADO LOS LOBOS PUEDEN ESTAR EN EL TERRITORIO DE LOS CULLEN Y VICEVERSA.**

**¿EN QUÉ SE HABRÁ CONVERTIDO BELLA? SEGURO QUE LO ADIVINAIS, ES MUY SENCILLO ASIQUE DEJENME SUS REVIEWS COMO SIEMPRE, SOBRE LO QUE OS A PARECIDO ESTE CAP O SI QUEREIS HACER UNA SUJERENCIA O CUALQUIER COSA :D**

**1 abrazo a lo Emmett y un mordisco ;)**

**N.~**


	10. Chapter 10

_**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER, LA TRAMA ES MÍA**_

* * *

Capítulo 10

Bella POV

Mierda! ¿Es que este día nunca acabaría? Hoy había sido un dia demasiado movidito y estaba cansada de tantas emociones. Primero había conocido a los padres de mi novio y a los de mis cuñados. Segudo, me había enterado de la existencia de los licántropos gracias a que los Cullen había sido amigo de ellos y a mi don. Y por último ¡BAM! Me convierto en una mujer loba.

_¡Bella! ¿Estás bien amor? _Me peguntó Edward a través de tus pensamientos.

_Si Edd, solo que no sé como narices me he convertido en un perro gigante... Yo no soy de la tribu, pregúntaselo a Alex. _Le respondí.

"Bella está bien, un poco cofundida pero bien. Quiere que te pregunte por qué se ha convertido en licántropo si ella no es de la tribu." Le preguntó Edward a Alex.

"La verdad es que no se que decir. Nunca nos ha pasado esto, ni a nosotros ni a nuestros antepasado. Lo siento Bells no tengo respuesta a ello." Dijo Alex un poco apenado.

Me acerqué a él pero le sacaba como 3 cabezas de altura asique me tuve que agachar para tocar con mi morro su cara queriendo demostrarle que no pasaba nada, no era su culpa.

_Edward, ¿cómo soy? Me gustaría que me mostraras como soy por favor. _Le dije a Edward mientras le miraba.

"Aún siendo loba eres perfecta Bells, mira." Dijo Edward a la vez que me mostraba una imagen de un lobo enorme de color avellana muy claro. Los ojos eran de un verde jade y eso me sorprendió ya que cuando soy humana son de color chocolate.

El lobo que me mostraba Edward era realmente precioso y no era por echarme flores pero sin duda era hermosa en forma de loba.

_Edward necesito volver a mi forma humana. Pregúntales como puedo volver a mi estado normal. _Le dije a Edward.

"Bella pregunta como puede volver a ser humana." Dijo Edward mirando a los lobos.

Los chicos no respondían ya que estaban con la boca abierta mirándome fijamente y la que habló fue Leah que dió un paso hacia mi.

"Necesitas tranquilizarte Bella, piensa en algo que te tranquilice y volverás a ser humana. Pero hazlo detrás de esos arbustos ya que has rasgado toda tu ropa y aparecerás desnuda, yo te traeré un par de prendas de mi armario." Terminó de decirme Nataly.

Corrí hasta los arbustos y esperé hasta que Leah llegó. Cuando llegó me tranquilicé y volví a estar sobre mis dos piernas y me puse la ropa que Nataly me había llevado.

"Muchas gracias por todo Nataly. Gracias por ayudarme." Le dije a Nataly muy agradecida.

"Hey no las des, los lobos nos ayudamos entre nosotros. Además me gusta tener a otra amiga loba aparte de Emily. Ella también se alegrará de que se una otra loba." Dijo Nataly mientras me abrazaba.

Salimos las dos abrazadas de los arbustos para encontrarnos con los demás. Cuando llegue me tiré a los brazos de Edward y le di un beso.

"Chicos es mejor que nos vayamos, ha sido un día muy duro y nosotras necesitamos descansar. Ha sido un placer conoceros a todos y nos gustaría venir el fin de semana que viene a la playa, ¿os apuntais?" Preguntó Alice dando saltitos.

"Claro Alice, el sabado a las 4 nos encontraremos en la playa todos." Dijo Emily muy feliz mientras agarraba la mano de Embry.

Se la veía feliz porque otra loba había entrado en la manada. Estoy segura de que Alice y Rose serán muy buenas amigas de Nataly y Emily.

Nos despedimos y Edward empezó a conducir mi moto para llevarme a casa. Al conducir Edward tardamos la mitad de tiempo en llegar.

"Mañana vendré a por ti para ir al instituto si tu quieres" Me dijo Edward. Me daba la oportunidad de decirle que no si quisiera pero adoraba estar casa segundo cerca de él.

"Claro que si tonto. Sabes que me encanta estar contigo." Le dije para después besarle.

"Te quiero." Me dijo Edd

"Te quiero vampiro tonto." Le dije mientras le abrazaba.

Subí a la habitación de Alice para desearla las buenas noches.

"Oye Bella, ¿puedes transformarte en loba otra vez?" Me dijo Alice mientras reia.

"Ja-ja muy gracioso Alicita, ten cuidado que esta lobita te puede hacer mucha pupa." La contesté mientras la tiraba una almohada.

"Uuu que miedo das lobita." Siguió diciento Ali mientras reia.

"Buenas noches loca!"Dije sonriendo y apagué la luz.

Al llegar a mi habitación ni siquiera me quité la ropa para dormir, estaba demasido cansada tras la transformación y no tardé ni 2 segundo en caer dormida tras tocar la cama. Mañana sería un nuevos día.

* * *

**Holaa! Que tal este capítulo? Se que es un poco corto pero es que mi ordenador parece una tortuga de lo lento que va y me pone de los nervios... jajajajaja**

**Bueno dejen sus reviews y gracias por todos los que me mandais =))**

**1 abrazo a lo Emmett y un mordisco ;)**

**N.~**


	11. NOTA AUTORA

Nota:

Hola! Bueno me ha llegado un review de Ale74 que me comenta sobre Jared y Leah que si son los mismo chicos que menciono en el 2do capitulo. La verdad es que nose donde tengo la cabeza y ha diso un error por mi parte no haber estado atenta asique ahora mismo cambiaré los nombres ya que también menciono a Seth y él murió en una carrera...

Perdonen las molestias y mis errores, no llamen a los Vultiros por ello jajajajaj

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo =))

1 abrazo a lo Emmett y un mordisco ;)

N.~


	12. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Hoy me había levantado mucho antes de que sonara el despertado y me sentía estupendamente.

Bajé a la cocina y empecé a hacer el desayuno para mis hermanas y para mí. Hice tostadas con mermelada, 2 cafés con leche para Ali y para mí y 1 descafeinado para Rose y unos cuantos pancakes. Hace tiempo que no hacía un desayuno en condiciones ya que siempre me levantaba con la hora justa para ir al instituto y algunas veces los fines de semana había carreras por las mañanas.

Yo ya estaba terminando de desayunar cuando oí que alguien bajaba por las escaleras y Alice entró a la cocina.

"Buenos días lobita. Wow Bells, ¿has hecho tu todo esto?" Preguntó Alice mientras se sentaba y empezaba a desayunar.

"Buenos días enana. No Alice, lo ha hecho Bob Esponja... Ja ja ja ja pues claro que lo he hecho yo tontita!" Dije mientras la despeinaba.

"Voy a vestirme y ahora bajo." Dije y subí las escaleras donde me encontré a Rosalie.

"Buenos días Rose, en la cocina está el desayuno ya hecho y baja rápido por si Alice te deja sin nada, ya sabes que come como una loca pero no crece nada." Dije mientras reía.

"Te he oído chucha!" Dijo Alice

"Yo también te quiero!" Respondí sonriendo. La enana estaba loca pero que se le va a hacer.

Me vestí con unos pitillos de color rosa y con una blusa azul que me gustaba bastante y unas sandalias con un poco de tacón. Me maquillé tenuemente y bajé para irnos a clase.

Nos fuimos en el coche de Alice ya que quería conducir y cuando llegamos al aparcamiento nos esperaban los chicos.

"Buenos días chicos!" Saludé

"Buenos días Belly-Bells te has desaparasitado ya?" Preguntó Emmett mientras no paraba de reir.

Edward y Jasper le pegaron una colleja a la vez.

"Aunch! Que solo era una broma hombre! Amargados..." Dijo Emm mientras se sobaba donde le habían dando sus hermanos.

"Ya lo sé Emmett pero antes de hacer bromas así ten cuidado no vaya a ser que tu Jeep aparezca de un color rosa bebé. El que avisa no es traidor." Respondí riendome. Hacer de rabiar a Emm era muy divertido.

"Buenos días Bells." Me saludó Jazz

"Buenos días Jazz." Dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Al cubrirnos Rose con su escudo las 24 horas a Jasper no le afectaba el olor de nuestra sangre y se podía comportar normal.

"Oye Bellita nunca harías eso a tu hermanito favorito a que no Bellita?" Preguntó Emmett un poco asustado.

"Claro que no idiota ja ja ja ja pero ha sido una buena broma, tenías que haber visto tu cara cuando te lo dije ja ja ja ja." Dije mientras no paraba de reir. Y Emmett me dio un abrazo "del oso" según él.

"Emmett baja a Bella ya! Que todavía no la he podido saludar." Dijo Edward

"Ya tranquilo hermanito, si vas a tener una eternidad para darla un beso." Dijo Emm mientras me bajaba.

"Hola cariño." Saludé a Edward después de darle un beso.

" Buenos días mi amor. ¿Qué tal has dormido hoy?" Me preguntó Edward abrazándome.

"Muy bien, creo que ha sido la noche que mejor e dormido. Esto de ser loba es genial, me despierto con más energía." Dije sonriendo.

"Me alegro mucho amor y me encantaría que después de clases te transformaras si no te importa, me gusta mucho tu loba interior." Dijo Edward con un brillo en los ojos.

Eso estaría bien, ademas necesito descargar esa energía corriendo.

"Claro Edd, cuando salgamos de clases iremos al bosque y te echaré una carrera a ver si me ganas." Dije en el instante que sonó el timbre.

"Bueno es hora de entrar a clase, nos encontraremos en el almuerzo. Adios chicos." Se despidió Rose mientras que se iba con Emmett a sus clases.

Las horas se pasaron rápidamente y llegó la hora del almuerzo. Edward y yo nos dirigimos hacia la mesa donde estaban los demás cuando Irina se nos acercó de improvisto.

"Swan después de clases tu contra Laurent. Tu coche contra el suyo." Dijo Irina y se alejó igual que se había acercado.

Edward y yo seguimos hasta llegar nuestro mesa donde les conté a mi hermanas lo que había pasado ya que mis cuñaditos tenían super oído.

"Y no lo vistes Alice?" La pregunté

"No Bells, Laurent lo decidió en ese mismo momento y esas decisiones yo no las puedo ver. Pero puedo verte a tí y a Edward cruzando la línea de meta." Dijo Alice feliz

"Asique tu serás mi copilo esta vez eh." Le dije a Edward.

"Si tu quieres si." Dijo Edward avergonzado.

"Pues claro que si mi vampiro tonto. Además tu me tranquilizas y no quiero transformarme en mi coche." Dije mientras le agarrba la mano.

"Hablando de carreras, Emmett, Edward y yo hemos estado hablando y hemos decidido que queremos entrar en vuestro equipo. ¿No os faltaban 3 pilotos? Pues aquí los teneis." Dijo Jasper mientras fingía que comía.

Las chicas y yo nos miramos y no sabíamos que decir.

"Bueno está bien. Si sufris un accidente a vosotros no os pasará nada y ya teneis esperiencia con la velocidad asique vale, sois los nuevos integrantes de The invincible ones!" Dije entusiasmada.

El timbre sonó y dió comienzo las últimas horas antes de la carrera.

Las clases terminaron y Alice me tuvo que acompañar a casa a coger mi coche para la carrera.

Al llegar a la carrera coloqué mi coche en la línea de salida. Doy gracias a Rose por mantener mi coche siempre a punto. Nunca sabes cuando va a haber una carrera.

Laurent se acercó y bajó la ventanilla.

"Hola princesita, me encantará conducir ese precioso coche y estoy seguro que a ti no te importará estrenar los asientos de atrás." Dijo Laurent con lujuría en los ojos.

"Estoy seguro que MI novia no iria contigo ni a pasear imbécil." Dijo Edward agarrandome de la cintura posesivamente.

"Que pena que estes con este muñequito de papa. Cuando quieras a un hombre de verdad llámame." Dijo Laurent y se fue.

"Gilipollas. Si supiera la edad que tengo en realidad se cagaría en los pantalones." Dijo Edward cabreado.

"Tss tranquilo Edd, cuando esto termine tendremos un nuevo coche para que trabaje en él Rose y se le bajarán los humos a ese imbécil." Dije tranquilizando a Edward.

Los chicos nos desearon suerte y Edd y yo nos montamos en mi coche con el escudo de Rose sobre nosotros.

Mike dió la salida y mi infierno comenzó.

* * *

**Holaa! Mi hermana me deja su portatil mientras que arreglan el mio asique como el otro cap era cortito he decidido subir otro en el mismo día :D**

**Se ha quedado interesante e.e jajajajaj dejen sus reviews y muchisimas gracias por todos los que me mandan en cada cap. ^^ Valelunitaandeward me preguntaba cuando correrán otra vez, pues aquí lo tienes jajajaja **

**Tranqui Ale74 que este fic le actualizaré a diario jajajajaj =))**

**P.D.: Perdonen si tengo algún error gramatical ;)**

**1 ABRAZO DE EMMETT Y 1 MORDISCO^^**

******N~**


End file.
